Same Star
by Kotomi-Walker
Summary: Ella adoraba molestarlo, él huía siempre de ella, ¿Hasta dónde terminaría esa extraña convivencia de la cleric y el espadachín?


Ok, esta es la primera vez que escribo para el fandom de Fire Emblem por lo que estoy nerviosa de cómo me haya quedado y de que siquiera me haya quedado decente, pero estos dos me encantaron en verdad. Y luego conforme vi la pláticas entre ellos en cada rengo y cuando Lon'qu le pide matrimonio a Lissa, y luego este Owain, simplemente me pareció algo muy adorable y tierno por lo que tengo que me puse a escribir de ellos.

En fin, no sé qué tal me haya quedado así que si entraron a leerme se los agradezco en verdad por darme una oportunidad.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Fire Emblem y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo y Shouzou Kaga. Yo solo juego con la gran variedad de opciones de parejas que tiene para divertirme UwU.

 _ **Advertencia:**_ Posible OoC junto con mala redacción de los hechos y lugares.

 _ **Pareja:**_ Lon'qu x Lissa.

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_ ¡AMO A ESTOS DOS!

* * *

 _ **Same Star**_

 _"_ _I turn to the sky wondering where you are_ _  
_ _Wondering where you are_ _  
_ _I wonder if we look up on the same star_ _  
_ _Same star "_

A Lissa le encantaba dar paseos alrededor del campamento. No le importaba que estuviese en plena guerra contra Plegia ni que fuese la princesa de Yilsstol y que los asesinos estuviesen en busca de ella cuando esta daba sus paseos. Ella simplemente amaba esos paseos para pensar y pasar tiempo con la naturaleza.

Cosa que estaba bien... Cuando no había asesinos en busca de su real cabeza. Cosa que ocurría más seguido de lo que ella quería. Como ella era una Cleric, tenía poderes de para sanar a sus compañeros, pero no para defenderse de los bandidos, así que Frederick ya tuvo que salvarla en varias ocasiones, y cuando no es él, son Ricken, Robin o su hermano Chrom.

—Lady Lissa, se cuánto le gusta dar paseos alrededor del campamento, pero le ruego que trate de hacerlos con menos frecuencia, los bandidos acechan en cada rincón en busca de su muerte.— Frederick, el caballero y protector de ambos príncipes hablo con notoria preocupación a la rubia de dos coletas, no quería que nada malo le pasara a una de las descendientes de la protección de Yilsstol, le había prometido a la venerable, Emmeryn que mantendría a sus dos hermanos, Chrom y Lissa a salvo por sobre todas las cosas.

Lissa trataba de hacerle caso al caballero y no alejarse mucho cuando da sus paseos, pero siempre terminaba alejándose más de lo planeado sin que ella se percatara de ello.

Un día un nuevo espadachín llego, un espadachín de parte del reino Ferox; su nombre era Lon'qu. Era un estupendo espadachín que proporcionaba graves heridas a sus enemigos, era sin duda alguien fuerte. El único defecto para el chico, es que era muy reservado contra las mujeres, prácticamente parecía que las odiaba y que no podía establecer una buena conversación con ellas. Dio a conocer esa peculiaridad suya desde el principio.

Aun así, para Lissa, Lon'qu era un gran misterio, un enorme misterio el cual sin duda le encantaría resolver, quería conocerlo más, quería saber más de él. Se sentía como niña pequeña con juguete nuevo, llena de curiosidad.

Pero cada vez que trataba de acercarse a él para hablar, este huía de ella. Esto se debe a la fobia que él tenía a las mujeres que por alguna razón, Lissa adoraba ver, le parecía un acto simplemente adorable y llamativo... Y también que era apto para poder molestarlo. Por lo que si podía seguirlo cada vez que huía de ella hasta que él le dirigiera la palabra, ella era feliz.

Con los días, eso se volvió en una extraña rutina entre ellos. Lissa le encantaba molestarlo y Lon'qu simplemente quería que parara ya, llegaba a decirle pero esta parecía que simplemente ignoraba lo que decía el espadachín y seguía con lo suyo. No lo perseguía todos los días ni todo el tiempo, pero si lo hacía de forma frecuente, no pasaba de cada dos días aquella persecución entre ellos.

Una noche como cualquier otra, de nuevo estaba aquella extraña persecución, era increíble ver como Lissa era tan perspicaz como para perseguirlo todo el recorrido que la paciencia de Lon'qu aguantase.

—Hey, Lon'qu. Sé que tienes fobia hacia las mujeres, pero vamos, no vas a dejarme sola en un lugar como este ¿verdad? — Lissa hablo mostrando su preocupación por haberse alejado demasiado del campamento y por qué era demasiado tarde como para que siguieran lejos.

—Aléjate mujer. — Como siempre, esa era la única respuesta que el espadachín podía dar sin balbucear de más.

—Hum… Esa no es forma de tratar a una mujer Lon'qu… Mejor regresemos ya al campamento y terminemos con esto. — Sin duda, la preocupación en Lissa era algo evidente.

Aquel comentario al parecer hizo que Lon'qu se detuviera, Lissa estaba confundida pero a la vez agradecida de que por fin pudiesen regresar de una vez por todas, y rogaba a los dioses que Lon'qu supiera el camino de regreso ya que ella no se fijó en ningún momento como regresar.

Pero sin duda, algo que no esperaba en lo absoluto era que Lon'qu prácticamente se lanzara contra Lissa. La cleric claramente estaba sorprendida y espantada por lo ocurrido, los ojos de Lon'qu eran ahora los mismos que cuando este estaba en el campo de batalla, concentrados y listos para matar. Lissa empezó a temer por su vida.

Algo que nunca se esperó, era que la razón por la que Lon'qu se lanzó así contra ella era para protegerla. Cubrió su cuerpo quedando en una especie de abrazo, una flecha iba dirigida justo contra Lissa y Lon'qu logro que esa flecha en lugar de darle a ella, le diera a él mismo, más específico en el hombro izquierdo.

—¡Agh! — Soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor, no quería hacer un gran escándalo ni mucho menos. Simplemente quería proteger a Lissa.

—¡Lon'qu! —

El arquero que disparo esa flecha salió de entre los arbustos, era uno de los bandidos de Plegia. Parecía que estaba solo por lo que Lon'qu sin importarle la herida que tenía ni el dolor que esta provocaba desfundo su espada y fue contra el arquero para acabar de una vez por todas.

—¡Lon'qu! ¡No! — Lissa trato de detener al espadachín de atacarlo, lo que menos quería en ese momento era que este se hiciera más daño del que ya tenía, pero Lon´qu no le hizo caso, simplemente siguió con su ataque.

Por suerte, el arquero no reacciono para defenderse del ataque del espadachín, un golpe de parte de la espada de plata y quedo aniquilado. Un peligro menos, al menos por el momento. Lon'qu cayo de rodillas al suelo, seguía con la flecha en su hombro y no podía sacarla, no sin correr el riesgo de provocarse un mayor sangrado. Lissa lo noto, y no solo eso sino que el sangrado que tenía era demasiado, el camino que Lon'qu tomo para atacar al arquero estaba todo manchado por un delgado camino de sangre.

Lissa no lo pensó ni un segundo y rápidamente fue a ayudar a Lon'qu, no quería que por culpa de ella él terminara gravemente herido.

* * *

Con la ayuda de Lissa, la flecha que estaba clavada en el hombro de Lon'qu; y ya que Lissa podía curar, sano un poco la herida en su hombro para que la sangre no siguiera brotando a una tremenda cantidad, así podía resistir sin peligro hasta que llegaran al campamento para curarle mejor el hombro.

Ambos caminaban tranquilos, callados, tratando solo de pasar el momento esperando a que por fin llegaran al campamento. El silencio que había entre ellos tenía cierta incomodidad; Lissa quería decir algo pero las palabras por primera vez no le podían salir y Lon'qu no quería decir nada, porque no sabía por qué hizo lo que hizo.

Si estaba bien que la hubiera defendido, claro que sí, no podía permitir que hirieran a la princesa de Yilsstol. Pero, ¿Por qué se utilizó de escudo humano cuando podía detener de otra forma la flecha? Haber utilizado la espada para ello habría sido buena opción sin duda alguna. Pero era algo que simplemente no entendía.

—Eh… Lon'qu…— Lissa hablo, ansiosa. —¿Por qué me salvaste? —

Justo la pregunta que quería evitar el espadachín, se detuvieron en su caminar para así poder verse a la cara. Lissa tenía una expresión melancólica y seria a la vez, mientras que Lon'qu estaba entre incomodo ya que no tenía una forma de darle una explicación e increíblemente estaba tranquilo, no se sentía nervioso por la compañía de la rubia.

—No tengo una buena razón para darte… Simplemente lo hice. — Sin dar mayor rodeos, hablo hiendo directamente al grano, diciéndole la plena verdad.

¿Cómo lo tomo Lissa? Bueno, simplemente rio un poco, le parecía increíblemente adorable la reacción de Lon'qu, se podía decir que inclusive este tenía una mayor confianza hacia Lissa. Eso le gustaría creer pero tampoco quería ilusionarse con nada. Pero una acción adorable claro que si le parecía.

—Bueno, si no lo sabes entonces no me digas, lo hiciste y salvaste mi vida… Te lo agradezco mucho Lon'qu. — Le brindo la mejor sonrisa que esta podía hacer, quería demostrarle de la mejor forma lo agradecida que le estaba.

Y lo consiguió, la sonrisa de Lissa ocasiono un leve sonrojo en el rostro de Lon'qu, un sonrojo que no era visible ya que no tenían mucha iluminación en aquel lugar, para fortuna del espadachín. Quería decir algo, estaba a punto de, pero la rubia le gano la palabra.

Alzo el rostro viendo fijamente el cielo, su rostro expresaba una gran tranquilidad. —Sabes, adoro ver el cielo cuando es una noche como esta, es un cielo lleno de estrellas, es hermoso ver cada una de ellas. —

Lon'qu alzo la vista para poder apreciar la vista que Lissa estaba apreciando, sin duda alguna era una vista simplemente hermosa y tranquilizante, la vía láctea incluso era visible desde donde estaban, era sin duda una escena que jamás borraría de su mente.

—Mira Lon'qu, ¡Una estrella fugaz! Pide un deseo. — Emocionada señalo la estrella, quería que Lon'qu también la viera, que ambos vieran _la misma estrella_.

Lissa realmente creía que si pedias un deseo al ver una estrella fugaz, este se haría realidad. Cerro los ojos para poder pensar en que pedir. Lon´qu fijo unos segundos su vista en la estrella para después bajarla a observar el rostro de Lissa, la tranquilidad que reflejaba su rostro era contagiosa, tanta que incluso el rostro del espadachín se tranquilizó, empezó a estar en una inmersa tranquilidad que hacía que no pensara en nada ni en nadie.

La princesa de Yilsstol suspiro profundamente, para después abrir sus ojos y con una sonrisa ver al espadachín que la acompañaba. —Bueno, ¿nos vamos ya? —

—Hum… Por supuesto. — Lon'qu también había pedido un deseo… Aunque no le haría saber eso a Lissa, no había necesidad.

Y así es como ambos siguieron con su camino, tranquilos y siendo más cercanos aunque ninguno de los dos lo notara… Algo que no sabían es que el deseo que habían pedido, se hará realidad pronto.

* * *

Si llegaron hasta acá eso significa que o les gusto o me tienen demasiada paciencia, cualquiera de las dos opciones en verdad les agradezco por leerme UwU.

Quizás aparezca en un futuro con mayores fics de Fire Emblem, eso dependerá del futuro y de mi inspiración (que para ser honesta si tengo varias ideas para estos dos y para Lucina).

Si les gusto mi fic o tienen algún comentario que dejarme, les agradecería si me dejan un review.

Sin más que decir, me retiro que tengo más fics por crear OwO.

Chao nwn/


End file.
